1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flat panel display and a method for assembling the flat panel display, and more particularly, to a flat panel display with all its components assembled along a single direction and a method for assembling the flat panel display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern assembly process of a flat panel display includes three stages. The first stage is assembling a backlight unit, the second stage is assembling a liquid crystal module (LCM) unit, and the final stage is assembling the entire flat panel display. After the backlight component is assembled with other components, such as optical films or light guide components, to form the backlight unit in the backlight unit plant, the backlight unit is then sent to the panel plant and assembled into the LCM unit. Due to the demand of the assembly, a liquid crystal cell is added on the backlight unit under the condition that the display side faces upwards, where there are many positioning structures for positioning the liquid crystal cell configured on a rubber frame or a front frame of the backlight unit. Afterwards, the metal front frame is fixed to the LCM unit, and then the semi-finished LCM unit is turned upside down so a back cover can be fixed thereon to finish the second stage. In the flat panel display plant, the display side of the finished LCM unit is turned upward again, so the LCM unit and a front frame of the flat panel display can be assembled. Afterwards, the semi-finished flat panel display is turned upside down again, so a board and a back cover of the flat panel display are fixed to the back cover of the LCM unit. Finally, a support stand is assembled thereon to finish the entire flat panel display.
During the above-mentioned assembly process, the flat panel display is required to be turned over again and again. Since the trend of flat panel display is toward to large-size, the conventional assembly process will need more manpower and the difficulties of assembly will be increased. Besides, the conventional three-stage assembly process of the flat panel displays takes too much time and results in a bottleneck of man-hour productivity. Therefore, an important research topic of the flat panel display assembly process is how to integrate the aforesaid three stages and avoid turning the flat panel display over in order to shorten the production line, improve the production efficiency, and simplify the components required by the flat panel display to lower the production costs.